


Push

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Misha loves running., Runner!Misha, not really sure what to tag for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: Sometimes things get a little to crazy for him. So Misha decides to go for a run.





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> I went outside this morning and it was just perfect outside. Looking at the sky and feeling the breeze......this fic kind of wrote itself.

Misha ran as far and as fast as his legs would carry him. His muscles were on fire and his lungs burned but he continued to push himself. Just a little more. He was almost there. 

His destination was a large hill. One he'd been challenging himself to reach the top of every morning since he'd lain eyes on it. 

It wasn't close to where they were staying and he'd left the hotel when it was still dark just to do this. But he was going to reach the top today. He just knew it. 

He didn't stop when he reached the bottom. If he stopped now he would lose his momentum and then he'd have to try again. 

Running harder than he ever had before he pumped his legs and sucked in as much air as he could. He was almost there. Ten more steps and he'd reach the top. 

Misha crested the hill with a loud cry. His arms in the air as he stood at the top and looked down at the land around him. No one lived in this area. There were no developments or apartments. No people. Just wide open space with green grass and trees. 

He laid down in the grass as his heart rate came down. The sun was beating down on him but it wasn't too hot. And the cool breeze that moved over his heated skin felt amazing as he looked up at the clear blue sky. 

He wished he didn't have to leave this place. It was so quiet and comforting here. Being with the guys was great and he loved filming on the show.....but sometimes it just got to be too much for him. 

Speaking of the show.... 

Groaning, he sat up and began his stretches. They had an afternoon shoot today and he really needed to get back and clean up. 

After one last look around he started his descent down the hill. His legs were already sore and his muscles felt like jello but it was worth it. Maybe he'd come back tomorrow.


End file.
